


Prom Night

by alyssa146



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Dark Jensen Ackles, Delusions, Depression, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Flashbacks, Happy Ending, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Jared and Jensne do not die, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Obsessed Jensen Ackles, Possessive Behavior, Prom, Serial Killer Jensen, Therapy, Top Jensen Ackles, Young Jared Padalecki, but twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa146/pseuds/alyssa146
Summary: 2 years ago Jared's biology teacher killed his family but when Jensen Ackles was caught he thought it was over. But prom night is here and Jensen is back and this time his getting what he came for.





	1. Nightmares

“Thanks for dropping me off Mrs. Murray.”

She smiles as Chad leans out the window “remember basketball tryouts tomorrow after school.”

Jared makes a face and looks down “yeah I… I think I’m going to skip it this year.”

Chad’s eyes widen “you’ve got to be kidding me? You’re gonna get captain this year man!”

Jared shrugged “mom and dad don’t think it’s a good idea with everything that’s been happening…”

“That’s probably a good idea, best not to draw attention.”

Chad rolled his eyes “you know what this means right? Fuckboy Tom is going to get it.”

Jared smiled as Mrs. Murray shook her head “what did that boy ever do?”

“Exist?”

Jared laughed as he turned and waved his hand before walking into his silent house. The T.V in the living room is on when Jared walks in the house and he frowns before calling out to his dad that he is home, but hears nothing in return. 

He walks up to the couch and looks around, missing his father’s dead body before turning and making his way upstairs where he trips over his older brothers football.

“Jesus Jeff.”

He picks the ball up and walks in Jeff’s room where his laying on his bed so Jared hurls the ball at him “I almost died you freak watch where you put your shit.”

When he gets no response he gets irritated at the thought of Jeff ignoring him so he glares and walks over and gives Jeff a shove and he rolls over to revel his slit throat.

Jared lets out a scream and backs up to the door as a loud bang sounds behind his parents’ bedroom door and his eyes widen before he rushes over and slips under Jeff’s bed.

“Where is he!?”

Jared’s mother rushes in and tries to close the door but is a little too late when a man barges in after her and throws her down to the floor “I said where is he?”

Jared knows that voice.

He carefully peeks out and almost gasps at seeing Mr. Ackles hovering over his mom with a bloody knife “his not here please!”

His mother turns her head and spots him and her eyes widen before she slowly shakes her head “you’re not gonna touch my boy.”

This makes Mr. Ackles pissed because his eyes darken before he lifts the knife up and slams it into his mom 8 times and Jared watches with teary eyes.

At the sound of a siren Mr. Ackles jumps up and rushes down the stairs and Jared follows after rushing out the door to find the cops when strong arms curl around him “now we can be together forever.”

“And then what?”

Jared looks up to his therapist as he finishes his dream “then I wake up and his gone again.”

His therapist, Karen smiles softly “it’s been 2 years Jared his gone, his never coming back that asshole is locked up and he can’t hurt you anymore.”

Jared shakes his head “it’s my fault…I mean he was the new biology teacher, he was young and cute and I flirted—“

“Jared you were 15 he was an attractive man how were you supposed to know he would grow a sick obsession with you?”

“I just thought these dreams were gone.”

Karen smiles and leans closer “well you do have quite a big change coming up soon, college is coming and you’re stressed about leaving. But its time Jared, you got into Princeton with a full scholarship you’re going…now tomorrow is prom night who you going with?”

Jared stands in the tux shop with Chad and Sandy waiting for the lady behind the counter to bring his suit out for him to take home.

When she does he grins wide and holds it up to his body “what do you think?”

“I think you gonna have a hard time getting out of that.”

Jared rolls his eyes “yes it’s a little fitting but—hey I’m not getting out of it for anyone I am going to prom with you remember dork?”

Chad rolls his eyes “don’t remind me, I can’t believe Sophia turned me down.”

Jared laughs and turns his head to look out the window as his friends gab back and forth and he lets out a gasp as he sees Jensen Ackles standing at the bus stop with a beard and his cropped hair.

But as the bus goes by his gone and Jared shakes his head and turns back to his friends with wide eyes and a confused mind .


	2. The Start

Jared opens his medicine cabinet to grab his tooth brush but pauses when he thinks he hears a noise, but shakes his head and closes the cabinet and screams when he sees his aunt Meg standing behind him.

“I’m sorry sweetie—“

“No its fine I’ve just been kinda jumpy.”

His Aunt eyes him before looking to the medicine cabinet “have you been taking your meds?”

“No I haven’t…I just wanted to feel tonight.”

She smiles and holds up his father’s bow tie before tying it around his neck “there you’re ready… Chad’s downstairs please get him out of my fridge.”

Jared grins as he walks down the stairs and spots Chad by the fridge who in return looks up and grins and wiggles his brows “damn my best friend is lookin hella fine!”

“Chad get your ass in gear and let’s go!” Jared laughs as he rolls his eyes before dragging Chad out to the limo waiting on them.

 

Detective Williams was running through some paper work when the new intern slapped a fax on his desk and he looked down at it with blank eyes before letting out a curse and jumping up with the paper in his hand “fuck!”

“Who is that?”

“His name is Jensen Ackles he was a biology teacher at West Wind High where he got obsessed with Jared Padalecki who was a sophomore at the time. The school fired him when he tried to corner Jared in the locker rooms after school, freaked the kid out and then his family got a restraining order which only pissed Ackles off and he ended up killing Jared’s whole family and he watched his mom die.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah well they sent him to a high security asylum where he was supposed to be locked up till 3 fucking days ago when he escaped. Which isn’t the worst part a couple weeks ago he started sending Jared letters telling him how much he loved him and would never let him go… sick fuck was letting him know he was coming.”

“And you think his coming back for Jared?”

“I know he is. The man is infatuated with him, thinks his in love with him and shit and thinks Jared loves him back. His coming for him.”

 

“You’re telling me that sick fuck is out there somewhere?”

Detective Williams winced as Jared’s Uncle Kent shook his head in distress “this can’t be happening again, his finally got his life together his going to fucking Princeton in the fall!”

“I know Kent trust me when I say I hate this as much as you do I thought this was all over…now where is he?”

“Prom… tonight’s his senior prom his at the Hilton should I call—“

“No I think his safe there as long as his surrounded by all those people, but I’m going to go keep an eye on him ok?”

“No.”

They turned as Megan came in the room with teary eyes “I won’t let that asshole touch Jay you bring him home right now—“

“Meggie his safer there with other people Ackles could easily get him here besides his worked hard for tonight let’s not ruin it if we don’t have to.”

 

As Jared and his friends walk inside the Hilton, their eyes wide as they take in the decorations he misses as Jensen walks in behind him dressed in a baseball cap to hide his face, dark jeans and a leather jacket and up to the front desk, his green eyes wide with awe as he watches Jared smile at his friends, his dimples popping out.

“Excuse me sir?”

Jensen turns and shakes his head “I’m sorry… I would like to check in.”

He slides his stolen card over to the clerk who nods “ok thank you Mr. Brown let me just get you in here.”

About that time Sandy’s boyfriend Calvin walks up and knocks on the desk “excuse me sir can I get 4 keys to room 311 under Calvin Davis?”

Jensen peeks over at him and watches as the concierge slides the cards over before turning back to him “do you have a preferred floor sir?”

Jensen smiles wide “third floor would be great .”


	3. Intrusion

Calvin walks back over with the keys in his hand and hands them out graciously to his friends before turning to Sandy who snatches their out of his hand “were going to go freshen up.”

Calvin frowns and looks around at Gen and Jared “but you all look great!”

Sandy smirks and pats his cheek “that’s right you’re doing well tonight but just to make sure you know?” She leans in and kisses his cheek before taking Jared’s hand who in return grabs Gen’s and they all giggle before rushing to the elevator.

“Wait hold it!” Jared yelps as a hand shoots out and stops the doors from closing and they shoot the man a grateful smile before climbing in.

The man who stopped the doors is in a group with two other men, their middle aged and eyeing Jared and his friends with lust filled eyes making Jared cringe in disgust.

“So whose gonna be my beautiful date tonight?”

Sandy and Gen giggle behind their hands as Jared leans around them and shoots the older men a dirty look “none of you because in case you haven’t noticed you’re a little old and were a little young.”

Sandy snorts and the men send Jared a glare, one of them, the oldest by the looks of it steps forward and looks Jared up and down approvingly “you’re a feisty one I can tell…I’m going to be in room 510 I look forward to seeing you.”

The door dings and Jared lets out a sigh of relief before grabbing his friends “I wouldn't be counting on it slick.” They laugh together as they make their way out and down the hall.

Jensen emerges from the back of the elevator where he was hiding and shoves the older guy aside roughly who turns and looks at him with a scowl “what’s your deal man?”

Jensen towers over the man and stares him down “you’ll do best to keep your hands off my boy if you plan on keeping your dick intact.”

With that Jensen backs off and follows Jared and his friends down the hall, safely keeping his distance as he watches Sandy open the door and crack a joke about the men on the elevator making Jared gag before following them inside.

Jensen smiles as the door closes behind the friends and closes his eyes and tries to reinvision Jared’s smile as the maid comes down the hall.

He looks down at his key before pulling out his knife and scratching the bar code on the back “miss? My key doesn’t seem to be working could you help me?”

The lady wipes her hands off before taking his key and trying it out before making a face “ah here’s the problem it’s scratched up.” She pulls out her master card and opens the door, letting out a scream as rough hands shove her inside.

“Thank you.”

Chad looked over at Jared as they sat down at their table “for?”

Jared shrugged and looked down “for everything… I know it’s been hard being my friend these past two years but I’m really glad you stuck by me.”

Chad grins and throws his arm around Jared “I am pretty cool huh? Besides I know it’s been hard with that freak and what he did to you but your my best friend Jared and Ackles is gone and his never gonna hurt you again.”

Jared rolls his eyes and turns his head and watches as Gen and her boyfriend Mason are on the dance floor arguing Jared turns his head to Sandy “what’s going on with those two?”

Sandy peers over her shoulder and snorts before shaking her head “oh you know just the daily…Mason is getting all insecure again about Gen leaving for college.”

Gen pushes Mason back before marching over with watery eyes and pulls on Jared’s jacket “can I talk to you?”

Jared nods and smiles at his friends before following Genevieve over to a dark corner “what’s going on?”

She scoffs and lets out a sob “Mason his being a total dick he can’t get over the fact that I’m going away for college just because his stuck here doesn’t mean I have to be plus I have a horrible headache.”

“Ok, ok,” Jared sighs as he places his hands on her shoulders “listen I have some medicine in my duffel bag upstairs I’ll go get you some ok? Just don’t let him ruin your night his just being a tool right now.”  
Gen nods back to him and wipes her tears Jared smiles and pushes her to their friends before making his way upstairs.

When Jared walks in the room something feels off.

He frowns to himself and looks around before shaking his head and walking over to the bed he and Chad would be sharing for the night.

He ruffles through his bag and pulls out his Tylenol before shaking the bottle and turning to the throw his bag back in the closet and freezes as he hears a beep.

“Hello? Chad? Sandy?”

He softly walks to the doorway and leans over and peeks into the dark hallway and sees nothing.

He starts to shake it off as nothing but jumps again when a creek of footsteps sound in the extra bedroom and Jared is done.

He grips the bottle tight and rushes over the door jerking it open and lets out a shriek of surprise as he bumps into Gen who screams back.

“Jesus Jare what the hell?”

“You scared the shit out of me,” he sighs before turning around as she walks in “here’s the Tylenol you want me to wait with you?”

She shakes her head “no I’m gonna clean up then I’ll be down… how are you doing?”

Jared looks down and nods “I’m good…things are good.”

“Good…you look great tonight.”

Jared smiles back “and you look beautiful…I’ll see you down there.”

Gen watches as he leaves before going to the bathroom and throwing back the two white pills and grimacing at her reflection. She reaches up and wipes under her eyes pausing as she hears a noise.

“Jared? Jare is that you?”

When she hears nothing she walks into the hallway and looks around before crossing her arms “Mason? I swear to God you better come out right now asshole.”

She hears a creek to her right and yelps in fear as Jensen strides out and wraps his hands around her neck before slamming her down to the door making her yell out.

Her faces starts turning blue from lack of air and Jensen choses that time to pull his knife out send her a ruthless grin and stab it in her belly and watches with eerie satisfaction as blood gurgles from her mouth.

He looks over and spots her camera that fell out of her bag and grins as he flicks through pictures of Jared with his bright smile and floppy hair “I’m coming baby I’m coming .”


	4. Dancing in a Burning Room

“Where the hell is Gen?”

Jared turns away from a dancing Chad who’s too busy trying to do the sprinkler to notice and rolls his eyes at Mason “she’s in the room.”

“Why the hell is she up there?”

“Because you’re an idiot Mason and you pissed her off, you can’t keep doing this shit she’s gonna dump your ass.”

Mason scoffs and throws back his smuggled whiskey “will see about that.”

Jared watches as he leaves with narrowed eyes before turning back to his friends “what the hell does she see in him?”

“”Not chivalry I’ll tell you that.”

“Gen? Gen you in here?”

Mason turns to the locked bathroom door and grins before knocking “open the door babe…look I’m sorry ok?”

When he gets no answer he huffs and sits on the couch “fine that’s fine I’ll just wait here for your whiny ass to come out got all damn night.”

As he says that the door swings open and he smiles to himself before turning around, his eyes widening in recognition and starts to back up as Jensen stomps after him.

He turns to run for the door but is jerked back by bloodstained hands that wrap around his throat with a bruising grip before reaching up to hold his temples and snaps his neck with ease watching as Mason’s body falls with a plop.

“Your not gonna ruin my reunion with Jared dickbag not if I can help it.”

Jensen reaches down and drags Mason’s body to the empty hall closet and shoves him inside before going to the bathroom to wash himself off.

He can’t have Jared seeing him for the first time in two years covered in blood.

That just wasn’t appealing.

He didn’t want to scare his baby after all.

 

“Owens here.”

“Owens its Williams our boy has his senior prom tonight over at the Hilton I’m headed there now I want you to get Thomas and Ryder have them dress down in suits and get them there as well.”

“Why what’s wrong?”

“Nothing and I’m hoping to keep it that way, get your ass to the Hilton Ackles could already be there.”

When Williams arrives he walks up to the front desk “I’m Detective Williams with Austin police have you seen this man?”

Williams’s holds up a picture of Jensen covered fully in a beard and messy hair “no sir I haven’t… is he dangerous?”

Williams gives him a small grin and ignores his question “how many exits you got?”

The man behind the desk starts sprouting off all the exits in the building and Williams nods to himself “alright thank you sir listen I want you to tell all your employees to keep their eyes open alright?”

Williams watches as the man nods before he goes inside the ballroom and finds Jared in the crowd with his friends and smiles to himself as he laughs.

He doesn’t care what he has to do he won’t let Jensen hurt him again.

The music slows down and Jared watches with a small smile as Calvin leads Sandy out to the floor “I’m thinking maybe I’ll go to UT with you next year.”

Chad whips his head around and stares at Jared “why?”

Jared shrugs as he looks down “I mean New Jersey is so far away and we would never see each other—“

“Jaybird come on you got a full ride to Princeton! No one at our school has ever gotten in there you’re the first and your gonna go. You’re my best friend and as much as I would love to be stuck to you all the time I can’t let that happen I would be failing my duties as a best friend.”

Jared rolled his eyes as a bright grin covered his lips just as the song ended and Sandy and Calvin made their way over “where’s Mason and Gen?”

“Probably up in the room getting it on.”

Jared made a face as Chad groaned “awesome well I hope they are in their room and not ours.”

Jared barley listens as the DJ says his going to take a break he can feel eyes on him.

The hairs on his neck stand straight and goosebumps pop up on his arms and he cranes his neck to look around.

It’s hard to see with the flashing lights around him and the crowd of ball gowns and sequins so he finds no one and turns back to his friends but he can’t shake the feeling his being watched.

“I can’t believe its ending.”

Sandy frowns “what?”

“This,” Jared says and waves his arms out “high school I mean do you remember when we used to pray for the day we would head off to college and now it’s actually happening. I mean I feel like I closed my eyes and skipped to now…and some of us may never see each other again.”

Sandy lays her hand on his “except us…because you are all my best friends and besides Chad, Calvin and I aren’t going anywhere were all going to be at Austin while your off making it in the world Mr. Big Time Lawyer.”

Jared laughs as he swirls his water around “yeah I guess so…but I’ll be home for holidays!”

“Jared it’s going to be ok…your allowed to have this .”


	5. Fright Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys one more chapter and honestly I'm a little sad!

Calvin leans over and whispers in Sandy's ear and she giggles “alrighty well were gonna head up to the suite and you know look for Gen and Mason.”

Jared snorts and rolls his eyes “yeah right… hey while you’re up there how about actually looking for them you know? Before you drop your pants.”

On their way up there Sandy bumps into Jensen, he ducks his head quickly so she doesn’t spot him but not before Sandy sees his eyes and she stares at him for a few minutes trying to remember where she has seen him before.

“That man…I swear I’ve seen him before… his eyes--”

Calvin grips her waist and drags her inside “the only man I want you to be looking at is me baby.”

She laughs and lets him kiss her, her eyes closing in bliss as she lets him carry her away but then her eyes shoot open and she shoves him away as realization dawns on her.

“Oh my god it’s him! Jesus I have to get to Jared!”

“Sandy wait—“

“No it’s him! I have to warn Jared!”

Sandy runs for the door to the stairs and runs down them, her heel breaking on the way down making her roll and crash into the wall.

As she sits up a shadow looms over her and she lets out a scream as Jensen stands before her with a sinister smile “going somewhere?”

She screams again and lifts herself up before running down the stairs and making it to the basement where she hides behind a pile of boxes, tears streaming down her face and her heart racing.

She watched quietly as Jensen walked past her, his knife gleaming in the moonlight and squeezed her eyes shut in terror.

She had to get out of here, had to find Jared and let him know Jensen was back she had to—

A panic filled screech left her as strong arms wrapped around her body and slammed her against a hard chest. 

She struggled against him; trying to butt her head back “I won’t let you hurt him!”

Jensen smirked against her cheek and bit at it harshly “I think you’re gonna be to dead to stop me bitch.”

She opened her mouth to cry out but was silenced as Jensen’s hand covered her mouth and his knife came up and slashed her throat open, dark crimson blood splashing the walls.

 

“Have you seen Sandy?”

Jared turns and frowns as Calvin walks up to him “no I thought she was with you?”

“She was but she was coming to tell you that she—“

Jared shook his head “ok then maybe she’s in the bathroom, ill check there and if not I’ll go to the room.”

Jared turns and rushes to the bathroom but finds nothing and sighs to himself as he makes his way to the suite “Sandy?”

He walks inside and flicks the hall light on before looking around “Sandy are you here?”

He silently makes his way to the closet when he hears a door shut behind him so he turns expecting to see Sandy but instead comes face to face with a wild eyed Jensen Ackles.

Jensen smiles at him as he steps closer “oh baby how I’ve missed you.”

Terror strikes over Jared as he stares at Jensen with tear filled eyes “no…no your supposed to be locked up you can't be here—“

“I got out…I escaped for you baby I told you I would come back for you I would never lie to you.”

Jared lets out a pitiful sob that shudders through his whole body and shakes his head in denial before looking around and throwing a lamp shade at him before taking off in a desperate run.

“No Jared!”

His thrown to the ground as a heavy weight falls against his back and pins him to the floor and he cries out “no let me go please! Please don’t do this!”

Jensen flips him over and shoots him a feral grin, watching and tutting as more tears fall from Jared’s eyes and he leans down to lick them up “don’t cry Jay I’m here now and I’m never letting you go.”

Jared bucks up trying to throw him off but Jensen just moans before rolling his hips down making Jared yelp at the friction as he pushes at Jensen’s shoulders in a meek attempt at getting him off “oh baby I’ve been waiting for this moment, waiting to touch you there isn’t a moment I haven’t thought of you.”

Jared’s barley listening as Jensen unbuckles his pants, reaching in to touch him the only thing he can think of is that this couldn’t be happening again not when he had just gotten his life back together, not when he was supposed to be leaving.

He makes a noise of disgust as Jensen kisses at his neck, his wet tongue licking up the side and over his beating pulse as he looks around for something to fight back with almost crying out as he spots a vase nearby, he grabs it and shatters it over Jensen and jumps up as he rolls off.

He runs to the nearest bedroom and hides under the bed but pauses as he bumps into something cold and lets out a small screech as he stares into the vacant eyes of a lifeless Gen and his 15 all over again, hiding under his dead brothers bed and waiting for Jensen to find him.

Jensen stands up and limps over to the door and looks around “Jay baby we don’t have time for games right now,” Jensen hisses as he scans the room before landing on the beds and grins at the game of hide and seek his Jay seems to want to play.

“Ready or not here I come.”

He slowly walks over to the side and bends down slowly “Jared…”

Just as he bends down Jared rolls out and kicks at him before running into the hall ignoring Jensen’s calls as he bumps into a hard chest and cries out in relief as he looks up to see Detective Williams “his in there! He killed Gen!”

Williams nods and hands him off to Owens before cocking his gun and heading in the room cursing when he finds nothing but a dead body.

“I want you to take Jared home and stay out front, Ackles isn’t here which means he got out and his going to be coming for Jared .”


	6. End of the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments if y'all wanna see a sequel! And also I've been getting comments saying oh it's to rushed and there's no way he already has Stockholm syndrome but that's exactly what he has guys if certain people wanna keep complaining then don't read it. You've got to realize this has been 2 years in the making for Jared.

When Jared gets home he rushes into his Aunt Meg’s arms and let out wracking sobs as she holds him “his back… he came back for me!”

“I won’t let him have you…their gonna find him I promise sweetheart.”

His uncle looks up at Chad who came home with him and nods “could you take him to his room and get him settled and don’t leave his side for anything.”

Chad nods and leads Jared up who gratefully changes into his sweats before climbing in bed next to him “I can’t believe this is happening again… I thought this was over his supposed to be locked up somewhere in Washington.”

Chad sits up and rubs Jared’s shoulder “they’re going to catch him and then were gonna go back to our lives.”

“Gen, Mason, Sandy their all dead—“

“You don’t know that—“

“I saw Gen Chad! He killed them I know he did; he did it to get to me and his never going to stop till he has me.”

Chad shakes his head and lays down “listen just get some sleep alright? It’ll do you good to rest.”

 

He does fall asleep but wakes two hours later when the nightmares take control and rolls over to see Chad is still sleeping face down on his stomach so he gets up and walks to the window and watches as Owens sits in his cop car and looks around.

It makes Jared want to laugh that Owen’s thinks sitting in his little car is going to do any good. Jensen escaped from a high security nut house what is a couple men going to do?

He looks back at Chad before going to the bathroom and tossing his medicine back dry and shakes his head as he wipes at his tear streaked face before going back out to lay down.

“Thank you for staying with me.”

“Chad?” he turns his head and looks before shaking Chad and watched as his body slumps over to revel a gaping stab wound in his neck his blood staining the pillow under him.

Jared lets out a shriek and starts to creep back to the closet but closes his eyes in fright as he feels a puff of air hit his neck making his body quake and he turns with wide, fearful eyes and stares at Jensen.

Jensen grins behind him and wiggles his brows before throwing him on the bed next to Chad’s lifeless body and growls “Finally I’ve waited all fucking night for this.”

“Help! Please someone help me! Get off of me!”

Jared lets out a desperate cry as he shoves at Jensen who refuses to budge as he piles his weight on Jared “I know you want this, I saw those looks you gave me in class I know you want me.”

Jared shakes his head, his eyes blurring “I didn’t! I’m sorry I’m sorry if I made you think that but I don’t—“

“No!” Jensen snarls as he secures Jared’s hands above his head “I know you want me I saw It in your eyes you can’t lie to me Jared I know you better than you know yourself I love you!”

Jared’s eyes shoot open underneath him as he stares up at Jensen with astonished eyes, his hands falling to his sides at Jensen’s proclamation.

Love…could Jensen feel love? 

Did he love Jensen?

No this man… this man made his life hell, this man haunted his dreams, this man killed his family and friends.

And where the hell was Williams anyway?

Why was no one coming to save him?

But as this man lay above him with pleading eyes Jared couldn’t help but feel weak at the sight.

“You don’t—you don’t know what love is your obsessed that isn’t love.”

“I do! Love is you, I remember when you walked into my classroom so young and sweet. You were laughing, your eyes bright and shimmering and your smile oh God your smile it lit up the room and right then I fell in love and I know you did to! You—you looked at me with lust in your eyes I saw it!”

“Where’s my family?”

“You mean your Aunt and Uncle? Where do you think they are?”

Jared’s eyes squeeze shut as hot tears leak from his eyes, now he was truly alone. 

Just the way Jensen wanted it.

Jensen stared at him so intently Jared shivered at the sight and Jensen smiled before he lifted his hand and stroked Jared’s cheek so softly it had him closing his eyes at the feeling.

“You know its true Jared…I love you and you love me why are you fighting this?”

Jensen’s voice was so smoky and rough Jared felt himself being wrapped in it he could feel the fight leave his body as he let out a defeated sigh “I’m scared…”

Jensen cooed soothingly down at him before brushing his nose against Jared’s cheek “oh baby there's nothing to be scared of I would never hurt you—“

“You killed my family…my friends—“

“I did it for you couldn’t you see they were holding you back? They didn’t want you to be happy, they wanted to keep you trapped couldn’t you see it? I’m the only one who can take care of you.”

Jared frowned…did they? Were they holding him back from being happy?

As Jared sat deep in thought Jensen smirked as he watched Jared fight with himself and he took his chance and leaned down and planted their lips together in a deep kiss making Jared squeal out, his eyes widening in shock.

But Jensen just molded their lips together before licking at Jared’s lower lip almost roaring out as Jared hesitantly opened his mouth and let him in.

Jared was like a wet furnace, so heavenly and so sweet Jensen wanted to drown in him.

He let his coarse hands scan under Jared’s shirt, savoring as he shivered under his touch allowing Jensen to remove their clothes quickly.

As Jensen moved his hands to Jared’s hole his eyes seemed to come alive and he bucked under Jensen “no wait i—“

“Sh baby I know you want it, you know you want it so don’t fight me baby please it'll only hurt me and you don’t want to hurt me do you?”

No he didn’t want to hurt Jensen.

Jared’s limbs stopped flailing and he stared up at Jensen with shiny, teary eyes as he let his words sink in “you—you really love me?”

Jensen smiled down at him and rubbed their noses together as he discreetly pushed his cock at Jared’s hole “of course I love you, your all I've thought about Jay you and your beautiful smile.”

Jared nodded his head slowly and Jensen pushed in making Jared arch up, his mouth dropping open at the intrusion as Jensen shushed him softly before moving his hips.

Jared brought his hands up to dig in Jensen’s shoulders as pleasure wracked through him, maybe Jensen was right? Maybe he did love him and he was just lying to himself all these years because he thought he had to?

His body was pulsating, throbbing deliciously every time Jensen slammed home. He watched as Jensen's eyes slipped closed with pleasure, watched as his mouth dropped open and placed hot, wet kisses on his shoulders.

Somehow through the unfamiliar pleasure that wracked his body he reached his hands up to tangle in Jensen’s newly cropped hair and pulled him down and placed his lips on Jensen’s cheek “I love you to.”

That was all Jensen needed.

His hips stuttered and he came inside Jared with a massive cry not stopping his sloppy thrusts until Jared came to before collapsing on him and looking at him with a lazy grin “are you ready to come with me?”

“Yeah…i"m ready.”

And maybe he always was.

Maybe he had been lying to himself all these years, never letting out his true desire.

But Jensen knew… Jensen knew everything .


End file.
